


Written Words Dipped In Gold

by eternal_optimist



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: klaroline  + love letters





	Written Words Dipped In Gold

_Dearest, Caroline._

That’s how he begins every letter, every single time. No matter if there was a parchment that followed just the day before, ink manipulated into lines, sometimes into scenery and sometimes her.

He awakened a new favorite hobby of hers, without ever knowing. Or maybe he did, wanting to be the sole reason for her addiction.

She collects his messages as a vampire would collect their firsts. Hungry and savouring, fingers unwilling to let go.

There’s a jewelry box that her suitcase is never without, its key tied on the chain around her neck and the only time it’s ever taken off is when another letter is added or when she thinks that Klaus’s handwriting is fading from her memory.

Those times, they’re rare. She’s never left without his words for long.

Caroline drinks the quietness of the city around her, breeze light and lacing through the wayward strands of her hair.

Sipping coffee, her eyes drag over each letter. He’s narrating his visit to Hungary, casually mentioning the architecture and how much she’d enjoy it.

Still not giving up, not that she’s sure she’d ever want him to.

Not anymore

How had it come to this exactly, Caroline, you with your not so young anymore bones that has seen life and death and bloodied teeth, collecting paper on paper and waiting for the handwriting that was only Klaus’s and could never be anyone else’s.

Oh.

It began with a comma after dearest.

It ended with yours Klaus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :)


End file.
